Hero's Decay
by Trago
Summary: The world of Remnant was in enough trouble with Cinder, but what if she were to have a brother would Remnant be able to hold of the imposing onslaught of Seraphim Fall? Read to find out.


Seraphim Pov

"Hurry up Cinder!"I yelled motioning for her to move faster, holding up a branch that would have hit her in the face seeing her dash past I let the branch go and looked behind us and saw the signature orange glow of torches.

" _They caught up already!_ " I thought to myself turning back quickly I saw cinder waiting for me. "Come on we don't have time!" I yelled grabbing her hand and dashing farther into the forest looking back I saw the light of the torches approaching faster than before.

" _They must have heard us_ ". Running as fast as I could with I looked back for the third time and I noticed Cinder looked absolutely exhausted sighing I stopped in place bending my back to cinder and motioning for her to get on my back. Cinder and I continued our trek but at a slower pace than before, I began wondering how _she_ and her "subordinates" had not caught up yet. Looking back anxiously I noticed Cinder had fallen asleep a serene smile on her sleeping face a, smile crept onto my face letting my anxious thoughts of _her_ fade away. Eventually I noticed a clearing dead ahead I picked up the pace hoping to find an exit to the damned forest and escape from _them_.

I began to think of what Cinder and I could do once we were free, like make friends or play games but my thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack and an agonizing pain in my right thigh. Before my mind could comprehend what had just occurred I fell into a heap on the ground Cinder having been jolted awake after hearing the gunshot looking down to see me in a heap upon the dirt.

"Seraphim are you ok!"Cinder practically screamed as she got off my back and helped me to stand the searing pain in my thigh only being augmented by my standing I felt I was about to scream.

" _You need to stay strong for Cinder_!"Cad yelled in my head knowing that he was right I bit back my scream.

"Not really but we still need to keep moving"I told Cinder she nodded as she helped me hobble along through the foliage to the clearing I had seen earlier upon reaching the middle of the clearing my hope for escape came crashing down and shattered across the ground.

For as soon as Cinder and I entered the clearing we were surrounded by villagers, all of them holding weapons differentiating from pitchforks to kitchen knives I looked around wide eyed wondering what we had done to get the villagers upset.

Tears began making their way to my eyes as I realized just how cruel the world was. I looked over to Cinder she also seemed to have noticed how terrible the situation we were in really was. Cinder was still holding me up as to not let me fall to the ground where my shattered hopes lay.

My hopelessness seemed to be contagious as Cinder began to cry as well as we wallowed in our feelings of despair two of the the villagers holding makeshift spears, really just being long sticks with knives stuck on the top moved to the side so another could enter the circle of people most likely about to murder us. Peering through the foliage to get a better guess on the approaching figure my face immediately scrunched up into a look of fear and hatred seeing the one who had entered the ring was none other than our _mother_.

 _She_ looked upon Cinder and I with a sneer holding a rifle, I wouldn't be surprised if _Mother_ was the one who had shot me because _she never cared_ about Cinder and _she never cared_ about despair finally enveloped me as I realized the one chance Cinder and I had to have a new life or even be happy was gone and that I along with my sister would die alone in the forest and would be forgotten to the annals of time.

Flashback

"Seraphim!" My piece of shit father called

"Yes Sir" was my response knowing saying anything else would get me a free beating.

"Go to the river and get some damn water" I only nodded making my way to the large bucket near the door.

"Cinder go into town and get me some beef and potatoes" my father called throwing a pouch to my sister before walking to his room.

" _Probably to fuck our bitch of a mother_ " I thought.

"Yes Sir" She responded almost dropping the pouch before making her way towards the door where I was waiting for her.

We left the house more akin to a prison as we began our trek along the dirt path to our assigned tasks I turned to my sister seeing her obvious discomfort I noticed that on her cheek some of the skin began to turn purple.

" _A bruise?_ "I thought before the realization hit me.

"What happened" I asked a dark look forming on my face

"Nothing" She responded curtly

"Tell me what happened"I asked again hoping to get an answer.

"As I said nothing happened"She responded I could tell that she was growing uncomfortable with how the conversation was going.

"Cinder"I asked seriously a bit of an edge to my voice.

"Fine"She relented

"Yesterday I asked mother and father why we were not allowed to play with the other kids in the village."She began to cry

"They told me it was because I was a mistake and that my only point in living was to be their slave! Then mother took her rolling pin started beating me father laughed throughout the entire process then they sent me to bed"Cinder told me recounting yesterday's events.

" _Those Bastards_ " I thought before coming up with an Idea

"Cinder tonight we are going to run away from home we'll leave that Oumforsaken house and make a life of our own"

"What do you think?"I asked hoping for a positive response.

"Let's do it" Was her response full of conviction.

"Do everything as if it were a normal day we can't raise suspicions"I warned her.

She nodded in response as we continued, walking down the dirt road in silence admiring the beautiful forest that surrounded the path eventually we reached a fork in the road the path splitting three ways, if you were to kept walking down the main path your eyes would be greeted by the sight of a bustling village, on the path to the left led to a clearing full of flowers and flowing through the middle of said clearing was a river that glistened like gemstones when the sun's rays hit the water, and finally to the right was an unkempt path with bushes practically taking control of the it said path leading into the forest just looking at the dirt road leading to the forest was unnerving even more so because it was our only escape route. Looking back from the forest I waved goodbye to my sister as I took the path leading to the river upon entering the clearing I smiled dropping the bucket and lying down in the field of flowers enjoying the tiny rays of sunlight peeking through the surrounding foliage as time went on I grew drowsy lying upon the bed of flowers.

"Some sleep never hurt anyone" I thought to myself getting more comfortable.

"But taking to long to get home does hurt us" A voice interrupted and I sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me Cad"

"Your welcome your lucky that I'm the voice in you head"Cad sounding incredibly egotistical.

Deciding not to answer Cad I lazily stood up remembering the beatings or "punishments" given for taking to long to get water, wanting to avoid a similar situation I grabbed the bucket. Kneeling by the river I saw my reflection while collecting the water my face practically covered in dirt standing out more due to how pale my skin had become my unkempt black hair looking like mangled roadkill my amber eyes looking as dull as ever making the torn up rags hanging off my body look neon pink.

"Wow you really are full of self-loathing and hatred aren't you"

"Shut up Cad"I thought as I finished filling the bucket of water to the brim and began walking back home though my pace was severely slowed by the added weight of the water within the bucket. Using both hand to keep the bucket from falling I continued walking back to the prison I called home when I reached the door I called for my _Parents_ and as usual they didn't answer. So I kicked the door nearly spilling the bucket of water in the process, my kicking of the door seemed to have gotten their attention if the cursing or rumbling footsteps were anything to go by. I stepped back five steps as they swung the door open they looked down at me the flat uncaring look on my face unchanging.

"You took so long we thought you were eaten by the grimm we were going to throw a party, too bad you got me needlessly excited and then disappointed me and for that you deserve punishment." Terrance told me with a sadistic smirk on his face he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the house I didn't struggle as he shoved me to my knees, _Knowing_ there was no escape from this I kneeled on the grass waiting for my impending punishment. Terrance walked back into the house before coming back out moments later this time with a whip in hand I closed my eyes as I waited for my lashings before pain erupted from my back I bit back a scream not letting him have the satisfaction.

"I can't believe he does this to us we should get him back!" Cad yelled inside my head.

"Cad as much as I would like to make him choke on his eyeballs we can't do anything." I told him the pain from the lashings all but numb due to my conversation with Cad.

"Bullshit! We should charge the bastard right now take the damn whip and beat _Him_ with it!" Cad yelled

"Cad he is as much as I hate to admit it a healthy strong man how is a malnourished _Twelve year old_ supposed to fight a fully grown adult, and don't you dare think of bringing Cinder into this and even if she joined how much of a difference would a malnourished _Nine year old_ make!"I asked him

"It doesn't matter how we do it all that matters is if we do it he may be a full grown adult and he may be stronger than you, but if he thinks beating his children is good parenting than your probably ten times smarter than him and brains are almost always better than brawn" Cad explained

"I know that Cad but I can't it….it just hurts so much why did Cinder and I have to be given this life we didn't do anything wrong but we were given a life of pain."

"The world is a terrible place where the weak are beaten, broken, and slaughtered while the strong stand and do nothing or break the weak and right now we are the weak and your pare-Terrance and Aquila are the strong." Cad said seriously a hidden anger held within his tone.

The conversation between Cad and I ended there as I found myself lying face first in the dirt pushing myself up from the ground I grunted in pain as the lashings I received from Terrance began to burn, looking behind me I noticed that my blood painted the grass blades a sickening crimson I stood up fighting the urge to scream from the pain that started bursting from my back

"Boy tend to your mother's Garden now!"Terrance yelled from inside the house Ignoring the searing pain in my back I walked to the side of the house to tend to Aquila's vegetable garden. I began watering the plants as my lashings bled through unknown to me blood dripped from my back and onto a couple of the veggies as I walked around the garden watering the plants. I was soon greeted by Aquila because she wanted to see if I "Watered all the vegetables correctly." Or in other words a poor excuse to abuse me. I stood of to the side of the garden watching as Aquila commented on how well her beautiful plants were doing. Eventually after a couple minutes of checking the veggies she came across the ones that my blood had dripped onto she instantly grew enraged cursing up a storm before staring at then charged me punching me in the face my body tumbled to the ground laying face first in the dirt once again. I began to get up only to be interrupted by Aquila stomping on my back the added pressure making the pain of the lashings increase ten-fold I groan and try to pick myself up from off the ground again which was interrupted by Aquila once again.

"Do you know what you've done you have ruined one of my veggies one of those is worth more than you and you destroyed it!"She yelled before stomping on my back again I screamed as her boot dug into the lashings given to me by Terrance my back began to ooze blood as she looked down seeing a blood stain make its way onto her boot.

"Now look what you've done you ruined my favourite boot!"She yelled again this time kicking me in the face I laid on the ground unmoving after the kick trying to make her stop she stomped on my back one more time this time stopping the scream from escaping my throat as I laid on the ground she seemingly grew bored of my motionless body as I heard her stomp her way back inside the house I just laid on the ground not wanting anymore punishments somehow finding the ground comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Timeskip-30 Minutes Later

I was awoken by the sound of Terrance yelling and screaming….Screaming! I practically jumped to my feet ignoring the aching feeling throughout my body, and dashed to the front door. I barged into the house before running to the kitchen, where I heard the screaming originate from I walked in on my father strangling Cinder on the floor.

"You know Cinder I bet you will grow up to be a beautiful woman someday maybe even more beautiful than your mother, I could always wait or." an evil smirk formed on his face "I could make you a woman now!"He said as he began to undo his belt Cinder began crying. I could not believe fath-Terrance he was about to rape his own daughter….my sister. I felt my anger swelling inside me enveloping me in a sea of pent up rage threatening to swallow me whole but a familiar voice interrupted my rage.

"Are you really just gonna stand there and do nothing!"

" _Cad?_ " I thought though I received no response.

"Over here stupid!" I turned to my right looking at a shadowy figure that looked exactly like me, he did not seem to have any features other than two blood red eyes that seemed to glow and a large smile full of razor sharp white teeth.

"Cad?"I asked again incredibly confused

"In the…...whatever this is!" He said with a smile before turning his head back to the kitchen his smile faded my eyes followed his and I frowned. Terrance seemed to have noticed our conversation, though he still kept his hand wrapped around Cinder's throat he was staring at the two of us with a glare. Looking over to Cinder I saw that she was still crying clawing desperately at Terrance's hand I looked over to Cad.

"Can you deal with him?" I asked hoping that he could save Cinder from her terrible situation.

"With pleasure" was Cad's Response a sadistic smile framed his face as he launched at Terrance claws seemingly growing out of his hands as he tackled him to the floor. Terrance's grip on Cinder slipped as he focused on his assailant seeing my chance I ran over to Cinder picked her up and backed away from the clash. Before I knew it Cad had stabbed Terrance in the stomach with his claws, Terrance screamed as he began choking on his blood, before Cad ripped his claws out of Terrance's stomach and viciously stomped on his throat making Terrance cough up the blood that was preventing him from breathing. Cad began digging his claws into Terrance's stomach once again who no longer had his cries of agony muffled by his own blood. Terrance tried to pry Cad's claws out of his flesh however his struggles were in vain as Cad began clawing deeper into Terrance's stomach, before leaving the now open chest cavity to focus on tearing away at Terrance's arms and legs practically skinning him alive. Terrance'scontinuous screams echoed throughout the house as Cinder and I watched the brutal display in horror as Cad viciously tore into Terrance's body. Finally after what felt like an eternity Cad used his razor sharp claws to tear into terrance's stomach one final time before ripping his spine out through his stomach. Terrance's eyes went from bloodshot and full of pain to dull and lifeless within seconds.

"Your welcome" Cad called out bowing while still holding Terrance's spine I looked back to Terrance's mutilated corpse before looking back to Cad.

"Thank you" I responded absentmindedly not believing the scene before me, Cad then began to dissolve into black smoke which floated in the air towards my head. I began to enjoy the look of Terrance's mutilated corpse after what I assumed was Cad returned to my head seeing the horribly mangled body gave me such a nice feeling as a smile crept onto my face, I shook my head before turning to Cinder who was staring at the horribly misshapen corpse of our father in shock.

"Cinder we need to leave" She looked back at me and nodded I grabbed her hand and ran out the front door not bothering to close it afterwards. Looking back to the house I noticed Aquila in the kitchen looking at the corpse in shock before turning to look at Cinder and I. Immediately turning away from her not wanting to see the look her in the eyes I started to run faster knowing the consequences this time were going to lead to my death.

Author Pov

Aquila looked at the corpse of her husband one last time before looking to her fleeing children with a death glare. Turning away from her spouse's corpse she turned to walk to the room she once shared with him and opened the closet holding her assault rifle grabbing and slinging it over her shoulder before turning to drawers. Going to the drawers Aquila grabbed five ammo clips before making her way to the front door to head towards the village.

Timeskip-At the village

When Aquila reached the village she contemplated about how she could get the villagers to aid her in the murder of her children. She pondered for a moment before deciding to use the damsel in distress act.

"Help help!" Aquila cried trying to gain as much attention as possible successfully doing so as practically everyone in the village stopped to see what the screaming woman needed. "My children have been taken over by grimm!" Aquila shouted trying to gain sympathy or reaction of some sort receiving practically none she decided to take it up a notch to something the villagers would understand. "They killed my husband!" she yelled again gaining sympathetic looks from some of the villagers but most remained uncaring some even going as far to shout at Aquila.

"And what do you want us to do about it woman!"One of the villagers cried out.

"Yeah why should we help fix your problems" another cried

Aquila growled in anger seeing how disrespectful the villagers were acting reminded her of the slaves that had killed her husband. Seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with orthodox methods so she used her semblance, "Crocodile Tears" making her begin to cry and sob while unknown to the villagers the longer they looked at her sobbing form the more they were influenced to do her bidding.

"I just want to avenge my family!" Aquila sobbed out beginning to smile upon noticing the growing purple hue in some of the villagers eyes, meaning Aquila's influence over the villagers was increasing.

"Please just rally with me so we can exterminate the demons before anyone else loses their family!"Aquila said deactivating her semblance the influence over the villagers being large enough that they would listen to practically every one of her suggestions.

"Let us avenge this poor woman's family by killing the foul beasts that stole them from her!"The first villager shouted convincing those even without Aquila's influence to aid in her attack "Crusade".

"Gather anything that can be considered a weapon then"A devious smirk appeared on her face "we're going hunting." Aquila commanded unknowingly placing the final nail in her coffin.

End Flashback

Seraphim's Pov

"You monsters taking the bodies of children!" One of the villagers shouted in rage.

"We will send you back to hell where you belong!" another yelled as the villagers slowly closed in on Cinder and Seraphim as the circle of angry villagers were closing in on the children

"We are innocent we've done nothing wrong!"Seraphim cried out trying to appeal to the mob only for them to grow angrier.

"Taking the voices of the children as well how despicable" one of the villagers hollered in rage before sobbing was heard turning to the source the villagers saw Aquila using her "crocodile tears" semblance again the villagers oblivious to the menacing smirk plastered on her face.

"They took the bodies and voices of my children I can't handle it just please take them away!"Aquila hiccuped further influencing them to kill the children, but before they could attack a howl shattered the silence of the night.

"It's the Grimm!" One of the villagers shouted before he was tackled having his throat viciously torn out by a Beowolf. The attention of the villagers turning from the children to the approaching Grimm.

Seraphim tapped Cinder's shoulder understanding the urgency and signal he was giving off as Cinder helped Seraphim stand, they slowly hobbled further to the exit of the forest as the villagers made an effort to defend themselves from the grimm.

"Don't be angry, don't be scared those feelings will attract the Grimm" Seraphim informed Cinder who only nodded her head shaking slightly in fear.

"Cinder don't be afraid I will always be here to protect you"Seraphim whispered to Cinder who only blushed and nodded her head again in response, but as they approached the end of the forest a violent scream invaded their ears.

"No!"Aquila shouted as the children turned to look at her, seeing their mother surrounded by beowolves. "I won't die until you demon children are six feet under!" Aquila shrieked having a psychotic look upon her face she aimed her assault rifle at the both of them as she began to pull the trigger the beowulves became more aggressive attacking more recklessly than before accidentally getting hit by bullets meant for Cinder and Seraphim.

" _They're are most likely being more violent due to the negativity radiating off of Aquila."_ Seraphim thought

Aquila was then tackled to the ground by an ursa which began to claw at her face as Aquila tried to fend it off. Seeing that he strategy was not working Aquila pulled the trigger holding it down and began firing everywhere screaming trying to get the ursa off of her . Unknown to Aquila, Seraphim and Cinder watched as two beowulves snuck up behind Aquila who was thoroughly distracted by her madness and caught both of her legs in their jaws. The grimm tore her legs right from her body in a rain of blood and gore. Aquila screamed in agony as her legs were forcefully taken from her she was then batted away by an ursa her body landing directly in front of Seraphim and Cinder as her gun went flying into the dense part of the forest. Staring at the children a smirk was set upon her face and a dangerous glint appeared in Aquila's eye.

"Please Seraphim, Cinder help your mother please, I'm sorry for how I treated you it was wrong and I know that now just please help your mother!'Aquila said crying in pain not having the strength to use her semblance Aquila just hoped that her children were naive and the grimm preferred fresh meat. Seraphim and Cinder looked to her before looking to the path leading to the exit of the forest they looked back at each other and Cinder nodded to him shyly as she turned around and put her hands over her ears, Seraphim looked down to Aquila and grew a sadistic smirk on his face as Aquila grew a look of horror knowing that her plan failed as soon as she saw the smirk sitting on Seraphim's face .

"You always said that we were the slaves and you we were the queen and that we didn't even deserve to be stepped on having said that….long live the queen" Seraphim said before kicking Aquila in the face towards the hungry pack of grimm as she was torn apart Seraphim looked on in sadistic glee. Cinder however kept her hands over her ears trying block out the screams of her mother, after finishing the meal that was once their mother the remaining Grimm turned to the two children. Realizing the imminent danger they were in the children looked ready to run, but as they turned around to run they saw a white skinned woman wearing a black dress, the woman had white hair almost exactly the same shade as her skin and red eyes very similar to those of the Grimm rested upon her seemingly fragile complexion, black veins went from around her eyes down her neck they seemed to flow to her arms. Seraphim was immediately on guard upon seeing the woman as she hadn't been there earlier while Cinder seemed to be in awe of the beautiful woman .

"Follow" was all the woman said as a portal formed in front of her she walked in without a moment of hesitation. Seraphim and Cinder looked back to the snarling Grimm slowly creeping closer and then to the portal.

"I think we should follow her" Cinder commented.

"Agreed" was Seraphim's Reply as Cinder helped him hobble through the portal.

 **An:Tell me what you think of the story, and constructive critiscim is always appreciated.**


End file.
